


Удержи в руках

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Предупреждения: тупой Гриндельвальд





	

Они наконец-то нашли друг друга.

Гриндельвальд искал обскура, едва только узнал, что тот остался жив. Судя по всему, тот тоже его искал, долго и упорно, в чужой стране, не зная здесь никого. И ведь нашёл же, упрямый мальчишка, который наконец-то понял, кто здесь прав и кто в конце концов победит.

Криденс сделал осторожный шаг по заросшим плитам церковного двора и остановился, присматриваясь.

— Мистер… Гриндельвальд? — спросил он. Понятно, что видел его портрет только в газетах, если удалось раздобыть хоть одну, да в объявлениях о розыске. Если вообще видел.

— Это я, — чинно кивнул Гриндельвальд. — Здравствуй, Криденс, я рад тебя видеть.

Между ними стоял каменный стол из одной цельной глыбы. Гриндельвальд, увлёкшись недавно древними ритуалами, экспериментировал из любопытства, а заброшенная церквушка стояла как раз на подходящем месте.

— В самом деле? — спросил Криденс. Он начал обходить камень, едва взглянув на оставшиеся после вчерашнего эксперимента потёки крови. — Вы бросили меня в Нью-Йорке.

— Я не знал, что ты жив, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — И потом, ты ясно дал мне понять, что не хочешь больше иметь со мной никакого дела.

— Да, — ответил Криденс. Во всём его облике было что-то неправильное, и Гриндельвальд почти сразу понял, что именно — Криденс не был тем несчастным забитым существом, которое он помнил.

— Так что же изменилось? — спросил он, бросая быстрый взгляд на небо. Летний день был долог, но сейчас заходящее солнце скрыла туча, и поднимающийся ветер погнал по двору сорванные листья.

— Я целый год жил один, — сказал Криденс. — И слушал, что говорят люди, маги и не маги. Вы хотите владеть миром.

— Хочу, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд, делая несколько шагов ему навстречу.

Мальчишка изменился. Исчезла зажатость, угловатость, он научился расправлять плечи, а когда пытался смотреть свысока, это выглядело совсем не забавно. Интересно, кто помог? Впрочем, кто бы то ни был, он сослужил хорошую службу — такого Криденса не стыдно представить миру как новое совершенное оружие. Против него бессильны клинки и пули, бессильна магия. И мир скоро будет у их ног.

— Зачем? — спросил Криденс. — Мне это нужно услышать от вас.

— Затем, чтобы магам не приходилось прятаться, — растолковал Гриндельвальд. — Чтобы на таких, как ты, не открывали охоту. В конечном итоге, чтобы обскуров не появлялось вовсе, потому как не было бы нужды прятать и подавлять свою магию. А маги должны указать магглам их место. Ведь если дана такая сила, зачем её скрывать?

Криденс наклонил голову, устремив взгляд в плиты двора. Усиливающийся ветер теребил его отросшие волосы. Он как будто о чём-то раздумывал.

— И для этого вам нужен был я? — спросил он.

— Да, — признал Гриндельвальд. — Так что, ты со мной? Вместе мы поднимем такую бурю, что от старого порядка даже осколков не останется!

— Вы спрашиваете, с вами ли я, мистер Гриндельвальд? — промолвил Криденс. В его голосе была уверенность. — Я хотел посмотреть в глаза человеку, который убивает ради своих идей.

Гриндельвальд довольно ухмыльнулся. Да, убивать ради того, чтобы в конечном итоге всё устроилось наилучшим образом, он умел.

— Который умеет забрать чужую личность и притворяться кем-то другим, — продолжал Криденс, подходя ещё ближе.

С Грейвзом всё получилось не слишком хорошо, и с тех пор Гриндельвальд использовал другие способы узнать важную информацию, но похвала ему понравилась.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил он. — Я это всё умею, но ты не ответил мне на вопрос — ты присоединишься ко мне?

Криденс улыбнулся. На памяти Гриндельвальда он улыбался только однажды, в Нью-Йорке, перед тем, как превратиться в обскура, и на всякий случай он проверил палочку в рукаве.

Ветер налетел внезапно, вот-вот готов был полить дождь, пора было уходить, но уйти они оба не могли, пока всё не разрешилось.

— Вы назвали меня ничтожеством, и вы охотились за моей сестрой, напугав её до полусмерти, — сказал Криденс.

Это было мало похоже на комплимент, и Гриндельвальд уже приготовился ударить, но Криденс раскинул руки, как будто для того, чтобы обнять его.

— Я обскур! — выкрикнул он. — Что, не страшно?

Уже увидев его в деле, Гриндельвальд не боялся, понимая, что это такое.

— Почему же? — возразил он. — Я тёмный маг, я не боюсь тьмы!

Ветер ударил с новой силой, хлестнул дождь, мигом прибив пыль к земле.

— Так вот он я, весь ваш! — с дерзкой ухмылкой ответил Криденс. — Держите, если сможете!

Гриндельвальд открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что нищий мальчишка не в том положении, чтобы ставить ему условия, как вдруг дующий на него ветер стал тёмным. Глаза Криденса зажглись белизной, а сам он словно распался.

И на Гриндельвальда набросилась буря огня, тьмы и пепла. Напрасно он пытался ударить заклятием — все они проходили сквозь Криденса, не причиняя ему вреда. Обскур подхватил Гриндельвальда и тяжело швырнул на камень. Было ли это концом? Нет, Гриндельвальд не намеревался так скоро сдаваться, даже когда воздуха в лёгких не хватало, а затылок болел от удара. Не какому-то обскуру его убить!

И хотя он не мог ни вырваться, ни аппарировать, он продолжал бороться, держась на одном упрямстве. Криденс не оценил и не понял его заботы — тем хуже для Криденса!

Он пришёл в себя уже ночью, вымокший до нитки под проливным дождём, на холодном камне. Всё тело ломило, Гриндельвальда бил озноб.

Пощадил, значит. Убить — кишка тонка, только научился язвить и говорить двусмысленностями.

Палочка была цела. Дрожащими руками он достал её и просушил одежду, наложил на себя Согревающие чары.

Буря давно миновала, ночь была тёмной, в прорехах между облаками виднелись звёзды. Полуразрушенная церковь была молчалива и тиха.

Отделался, выкрутился и на этот раз. Гриндельвальд усмехнулся — в своей способности спастись даже из самого безвыходного положения он не сомневался.

Он повернулся, намереваясь слезть с камня, потёр ноющий затылок и замер.

Из темноты дверного проёма на него смотрела пара светящихся белым слепых глаз.


End file.
